


Richard & Sadie

by Jollytr



Category: British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jollytr/pseuds/Jollytr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard enjoys good food and good company.  He finds both when he happens upon Henry's Restaurant.  Sadie is a talented chef and great company.  What happens when Richard stays past closing time?</p><p>This is a fluffy one-shot Richard Armitage Fan Fiction prompt fill from Tumblr's rasexualfrustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richard & Sadie

“A Mascarpone Polenta and a Smoked Trout Sandwich for table 10 is up.” Sadie called out.  “Good job Teddy – much better plating the pickled fennel this time.” 

She took a clean spoon from one of the several caddies strategically placed throughout the kitchen and sampled the potato parsnip puree which would accompany the Black Cod special.  Tossing the spoon in the used cutlery bucket, she nodded her approval to her lunch time sous-chef.

Sadie was in her element.  She loved the rush of the crowd, the sound of forks and knives on fine china, the nods of approval with a customer’s first bite, her wonderful kitchen staff, the front of house staff and of course, the food.    With the input of her sous-chefs and apprentices they had come up with a unique menu of original recipes and Sadie loved each and every one. 

She had never been a skinny girl and didn’t mind that she’d grown into a voluptuous, curvy woman.  She was healthy, happy, living her dream life and wouldn’t consider giving up any part of it for the sake of cutting her dress size in half.    The thought of not tasting her restaurant’s creations or not having wonderful dinners with friends was appalling, it would be a life half lived.

There were some men who would not consider dating a woman of substance.  She wasn’t interested in that type of shallow man anyway so she did not consider it any sort of loss.   She had found very quickly that her love life was hampered only by her schedule, not by her measurements.   It had been the same in high school, university and in culinary school – her confidence, humour and intelligence were more than sufficiently appealing to the type of men she was attracted to so she was never without male companionship of her own choosing.

Things had been a little slow in the romance department in the last while.  Ever since _Henry’s Restaurant_  became the ‘it’ spot, she’d been working nearly every day till midnight which was a schedule NOT conducive to hot dates.  Other than flirting with a few of their regular customers, she hadn’t had even so much as a naughty conversation in weeks.  Restaurant trends were nebulous things and she knew that  _Henry’s_  hot demand would eventually cool off.  She’d get back in the dating game when that happened, but would take full advantage of favourable market conditions while they lasted.

“Chef, we have a group of 12 tonight.  ‘ _Chances Are_ ’ is done rehearsals and start previews tomorrow and the cast want à la carte for their ‘last supper’.  We’re full up again tonight, Chef.” MacKenzie, the front of house manager, smiled.

“Thanks, Kenz.  Any dietary notes?”  Sadie paused, whenever a group came in there was usually at least one with an allergy or special request.  It was always best to be prepared but they could ‘wing it’ if needs must.

“One vegan and two gluten free, Chef.”  MacKenzie said after reviewing her reservation notes.

The staff went about their normal day, finishing up a successful lunch and preparing for a busy dinner.  Sadie thrived on the controlled chaos – the never ending conflicting priorities and the sounds of a busy kitchen.   She surveyed her kingdom and felt thoroughly, richly blessed.

When the cast of Broadway’s latest ‘buzz’ play entered there was a brief silence followed by a low hum of recognition.   _Chances Are_  had been the talk of the town for weeks with all previews and three months of shows completely sold out.

Sadie had prepared special complimentary appetizer samplers and brought them to their table to many ‘oohs and ahhs’.   Some of the lead cast members had been in before and had that look of anticipation when she arrived with her culinary surprises – they knew to expect something spectacular.   The male lead, Richard, was practically salivating as she faked him out by pretending to serve him first but dodging at the last moment to serve the other end of the table.  He laughed at her ploy and gave her a look which promised revenge.  Richard had dined at  _Henry’s_  several times in the last few weeks and they had developed a friendly banter.  He was an intelligent, funny, handsome devil and she had started to look forward to his visits – even purposely creating special treats for him when she knew he was coming.

At the end of their meal she brought a tray of truffles she’d had made that day.   She served Richard first, indicating that he should take the dark one on the top right corner.  Having offered the sweet morsels to everyone she turned to see if he was enjoying the flavour she’d created just for him.   He was clearly in sensory heaven – his eyes were scrunched up and there was a smile a mile wide plastered on his face. 

“So, it was passable then?”  She asked, smiling at his exaggerated expression of bliss.

Richard took her hand and dropped to one knee, “Marry me Sadie – I don’t think I can live another day without your truffles … I’m horribly jealous and can’t stand the thought of you making them for any other man.”   He kissed her hand and thought he saw her go a bit pink as she laughed and swatted him away.  

The cast was the last of Henry’s patrons to leave, with Richard being the final of their number.   Hesitating at the door, he wanted to say goodnight to Sadie before heading home.  He found her laughing with the sous-chef as he knocked on the kitchen door frame. 

“Hi, sorry to bother.  Just wanted to thank you for another glorious meal and a lovely evening Sadie.  As always, you went above and beyond – everyone has gone home full and happy.”   Feeling a bit awkward, he nodded to say goodnight and turned to walk away.

“If you’d like to sample a new coffee blend we’re trying – and you don’t mind the sound of the clean up crew – would you like to stay for a bit?”  She asked, hopefully.   His grin and nod let her know she hadn’t stepped over the line … yet. 

Richard sat watching Sadie grind the beans and brew the coffee, savouring the rich aroma that only high quality beans could impart.    He loved the way that Sadie made whoever she was talking to feel like they were the only person in the world, it was like her eyes sparkled and her smile brightened just for them.  

He was curious about the sudden flash in her eyes as she sped off into the recesses of the kitchen with a command to “Stay right there.”  She emerged with a tray full of cheese, crackers and more of her incredible truffles and she delighted in his appreciative grin.

They sampled the coffee – trying it in a variety of ways with liqueurs, creams, whipped, until finally deciding that it was an excellent multi-purpose blend.   Their discussions were animated, neither shying away from the open expression of their thoughts or opinions.    Sadie had distractedly said goodnight to the staff as they locked up but didn’t really pay much mind to the time and neither did Richard, they were enjoying themselves far too much to pay attention to such trivial details.

They both reached for the last truffle at the same time and tried to convince the other to have it.  With a mischievous smirk, Richard took it, bit it in half and offered the other half to Sadie, “Never let it be said that I don’t take care of a lady in my company.”

Her eyes widened at his suggestive words and at the feeling of a bitten truffle, millimetres from her lips waiting to gain entrance to her mouth.   Her lips parted and he placed the chocolate delectation on her tongue, never breaking eye contact.

His eyes.  Oh his eyes!  Moments before they were sparkling with mirth, but no longer.   They were smoky and intense, holding her gaze until he glanced at her soft mouth.   Without conscious thought, he traced her bottom lip with his thumb and his mind registered that it was as soft and smooth as he thought.   Her small gasp brought him out of his reverie and he dropped his hand quickly, stammering, “Oh Sadie, I’m so sorry – I hope I didn’t offend – I shouldn’t have –“

“Oh …  I hope that doesn’t mean you won’t do it again.”  Her small smile and twinkling eyes encouraged him.   In case that was too subtle, she slowly rose from her chair and stood in front of him, twirling the hair curling behind his ear on her finger and she kissed him softly on the cheek.

He wanted to hold her and so he placed his hands on her hips as she moved in closer, standing between his legs, waiting, waiting.  She dipped her head and let her lips brush against his as light as a feather and smiled at the small, happy sound deep in his throat.    He tugged her a little closer, seeking a more substantial kiss, wanting to feel the velvety softness of her delicious lips on his.  

Tentative gave way to curious which morphed into confident which ended in pleasant frustration.   They held each other close and sighed – happy to have found something new and special in each other.  The enjoyment of shared interests had grown to the thrill of shared passion and was nothing less than exciting to both of them.  It was unspoken but understood that their frustration at ending their kisses would indeed be satisfactorily resolved in the very near future.

Of all the men in New York, she’d met one who was not only someone she respected and admired, but was also someone with a schedule which complimented hers … and if she was pressed, she’d admit it didn’t hurt that he was heart stoppingly charming and handsome.

Of all the women in the world, he’d met one who was not only someone he respected and admired, but someone who was confident and creative … and if he was pressed, he’d admit it didn’t hurt that she was pants droppingly sensuous and a cracking good cook.


End file.
